


𝙼𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚘𝚢'𝚜 𝚃𝚊𝚕𝚎.

by honkz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is a bitch, Family Fluff, Found Family, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkz/pseuds/honkz
Summary: A self indulgent AU, in which Ranboo grew up with Sleepy Bois Inc, because I think we deserve this.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably best read with the song ‘Memory’ from Undertale, by Toby Fox, in the background.  
> (A quick author's note, I headcanon Ranboo to have prosopagnosia, so I’m trying to add that into this when I can. Also, he totally has horns and a tail. Now, please, enjoy.)

It was so cold, my skin burning from the raindrops trickling through the leaves. I don’t even know how I got here. I’m scared, it’s so dark. I shouldn’t be here. Footsteps. Someone was approaching. Whether friendly or not, I ran. Ran from under my tree, bolting through the forest. Though, a child who hasn’t had a proper meal in months and can’t remember the last time he slept isn’t very good for running, especially when he gets caught in mud. Everything felt like it was on fire, why did I have to leave that tree? Footsteps, getting closer. Getting closer, while I struggled to get out of the mud. Maybe even quicksand, it seemed to pull me in deeper. I heard voices. Whoever came towards me, they weren’t alone. I’d like to assume they were a he, based off of their voice. It was deep, and monotone. Almost similar to my own. That is, if I could speak any english. I understood it, sure, but I forgot how to actually speak it. Not a problem though, I didn’t need to talk to people. Real people, not endermen who’d leave me within an hour or two. The voice drew closer, soon joined by another one, this one like honey. Dripping with love and care. It sounded safe, they sounded safe. Like nothing could go wrong near them. I calmed down, stopped struggling out of the mud. Almost went limp. The footsteps got closer, I could only hear mumbling. I heard a name. Techno. Another one. Wilbur.  
“He’ll die out here, Techno. We can’t leave him.”  
“So what? This kid means nothing to us, Wilbur. Besides, we need to get home. Phil will be more than worried.”  
“He’ll be worried about you, not me. He knows I’ll be fine. But either way, ‘this kid’ needs help. His skin is practically burnt off, and he’s stuck. Come on Techno, please?”  
There was a pause, then  
“Fine. But you owe me.”  
I was grabbed from under the arms, and lifted out of the mud. Not quicksand then. I got passed to another person, Wilbur, I’d assume. Wrapped in some type of cloak, and held close to his body. I quickly fell asleep, being walked to somewhere. To a new home, a place I could feel safe in. A place I was safe in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished another chapter, I end up making them shorter so I can get them out quicker.

I woke up. It was warm, I could see the faint outline of a fireplace, the fire inside it crackling, warm and bright. The larger of my burns were bandaged, and I was dressed in clean clothes, wrapped in a blanket. Safe. I heard playful yelling in the background, and music. A disc, chirp. I knew it well, I’d hear it in the woods sometimes, when people were out there. Someone walked into the room. His hair was blonde, and pulled into a short ponytail. He seemed tired, and almost- bored? Like he’d seen everything before, and was waiting to see it all again. A large pair of black wings were folded on his back, almost menacing. He walked over to me and sat down. I tried to make out his face, as best I could. I think he had blue eyes. One day, I’d know his face well. He smiled at me, how was he not annoyed? 

“Hello? I don’t know exactly how to phrase this, I won’t hurt you though. Don’t worry, I’m not going to keep you here if you don’t want to stay, but I just ask you let us help you heal up a bit first?”

I paused. His voice was sweet, similar to the one in the forest. Wilbur’s. He sounded older though. Like he’d seen more of the world. Wiser. I fought back words, ones that weren’t english. Finally, I spoke.

“Okay. Um- thank you.” 

My sentence was short, and broken. My voice rough. 

“No need to thank me, Will is really the one you should thank. You would’ve died out there if him and Techno hadn’t found you, and Techno was fully willing to leave you. How are you feeling though, those burns seemed pretty bad. What happened?” 

I couldn’t respond. There were too many things to say, how do I keep this short? 

“I’m fine. Um. Just the rain. Rain burns.” 

Short sentences, again. It was fine, he wouldn’t care. Right?

“Ah. Are you an enderman then?” 

Was it a bad thing? How do I answer?

“Kinda.”

God, kinda? That doesn’t even make sense.

“Kinda, hm? Okay. That’s- clear enough of an answer, I guess. Well- do you want to stay here?”

I paused again. Did I? He seemed nice, I had no reason not to. It’s not like there’s anything waiting for me in the forest.

“Sure.”

“Then welcome to the family, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I kind of hated this, but next chapter'll hopefully be better. That's all then, remember to drink some water, eat something, and for gods sake, take care of yourself. Have a good day.


	3. gah just a quick authors note

Shit, okay. I didn't know anyone would actually end up reading this fic? Uh. But I'm trying to get another chapter out as fast as I can (My ADHD and dyslexia really, really hasn't liked me writing as much as I do.) Genuinely hoping people still actually want updates, but either way I promise I'm working on it. I'm pretty new to how AO3 works, so I'm just slow. However, thank you so much for ever reading any of this fic, thank you. On a side note, I'm considering making a oneshots book where I'd probably take requests too, if anyone would want to see that. Just let me know I guess, I'm going to go try to actually finish another chapter now. Thank you, that's all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter. Sorry the ending wasn't too great, and I'm sorry it took so long.

A half an hour had passed, leaving me time to think, while chirp still played in the background. The man who’d talked to me before, I’d found out his name was Philza. He said I could call him whatever I liked though, which was nice. Philza worked. It’d work well enough at least, until I was comfortable with actually calling him dad. God, it still sounds weird. After all, they just found me in the woods. He told me more about my, now technical, brothers. Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy. Of course, I’d already kind of met Techno and Wilbur, just not properly. Someone walked into the room, I almost thought he was Philza. Around the same height, blond hair, and blue eyes. A different outfit though. He seemed more excited though, almost the opposite mood of Philza. It was nice. He came over to me, and sat down.

“Hi.”

I couldn’t tell if he was excited to be talking to me, or wanted to rip my throat out. It was the weirdest tone ever, yet somehow welcoming.

“Hello?”

“No need to be so formal. I’m To-”

He was cut off by someone running into the room. A shorter boy, with messy brown hair. Small goat horns peaked out from his hair. He seemed so excited. He basically tackled-hugged the boy in front of me. 

“Tommyyy!” 

Tommy. So that’s what he was like. Tommy turned to him, and immediately was smiling. It was nice to watch, really. Friends being friends, friends, almost like brothers. 

“Hey Tubbo!”

Almost a minute went by of them chatting. Casual talk. They’d both stared at me. Tubbo and Tommy. 

“Hey Tommy? Who’s he?”

“I’m not sure.”

This feels like the moment to introduce myself, right? Better late than never. 

“I’m Ranboo.”

At least I think I am. I tried to engrave my name into my memory, a name is a bad thing to forget. 

“That’s kinda a shitty name”

“Tommy! No need to be rude, dear god. He seems nice.”

“Ah- I seem nice?”

“Well you don’t seem threatening, so nice is a good word to explain it. I guess”

I don’t seem threatening? That’s almost a surprise. Almost. Someone else walked into the room, I recognized his voice immediately. Wilbur.

“Tommy, please don’t tell me you’re harassing him.”

“Depends what ‘him’ you mean. I’m not harassing Tubbo. But Ranboo is never safe, gotta harass the newbie. It’s the rules”

Wilbur sighed, then came and sat next to Tommy. Staring at me. Again. I don’t know why everyone here liked staring at me so much, really.

“It’s not the rules, it’s just what we did with you. Doesn’t make it rules.”

“It does, however, give me the right to harass him. It’s funny!”

“It’s rude.”

I honestly didn’t mind it. It felt friendly, really.

“I don’t think it's very rude. He can harass me if he wants, I guess?”

Tommy laughed, then smiled.

“I’m holding you to that, Ranboo.”


	5. another authors note??

I'm so sorry for this (yet again) not being an actual update. However. I'm hopefully going to be working on a KarlNapIty fanfic. Another note, I may just literally give out my discord, because anyone who has read this / left kudos on it has my heart /p. Thank you all, I'm hopefully going to get at least half of a new chapter done now. Have a good day, or night. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, and that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry if it sucked, this is one of my first times writing fanfiction, and my first time ever putting it somewhere. I hope you liked it though, I'll put out the next chapter as soon as I can. Also, apologies for how short this chapter is, I'm trying, I promise.


End file.
